battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Insectophobe's Nightmare 3
Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 is the third episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. Another contestant is sent to the Locker of Losers, and the remaining contestants must destroy non-flammable bugs. One team - thanks to a contestant's quick thinking - wins putting the other team up for elimination. Plot The episode starts off with Fries wanting to see the new Cake at Stake song, and he is pleased with the slight improvement. At the start of the elimination, W.O.A.H Bunch laughs at Team No-Name. TV shows the results and Puffball gets the most likes, earning the prize. Since Puffball has no arms, she asks Book to spin the wheel for her and Puffball gets her own Speaker Box (which is fuzzy and sounds like her). The new Speaker Box hands out slices of cake to Tennis Ball, Puffball, Bomby, Needle, Ice Cube, Rocky, Book, Gelatin, and Firey. This leaves half of the team not safe, which worries Nickel, but he gets a slice. Spongy also gets a slice, even though he is still death. Ruby, Pencil, and Match all get a slice of cake after Pencil's concern for the alliance. Golf Ball and Yellow Face also get slices, prompting Yellow Face to yell "Finally!" leaving Dora and Fries in the bottom 2. Dora is eliminated and sent to the TLC, though she is told by Puffball's speaker to "Go explore the TLC." Right before the challenge, Coiny asks Needle to join W.O.A.H Bunch, or else he'll call her "Needy" 3 times in a row, to which Needle switches, irritating Fries. The challenge is to kill all the bugs. The first team to kill all the bugs in their glass box wins. Pencil's alliance is not participating, much to Golf Ball's chagrin. The challenge starts and a vast amount of bugs fall on the contestants. Firey says that he can burn the bugs, but Puffball's speaker box says that they're fire-proof. Yellow Face gets poisoned, with Golf Ball bossing him around telling him not to be poisoned. Ruby tells her alliance that the reason she didn't want Bubble back was because she was afraid of being ostracized from the alliance. Match reassures her however, and Pencil brings Bubble back. Bubble doesn't approve of Ruby because she is afraid that an alliance of 4 will split up. Pencil tells her that Golf Ball made that up and she shouldn't listen, so Bubble gives Ruby an apology slap. Ice Cube and Book want to join the alliance, but Pencil makes up an excuse, angering mostly Book. Pin says that they're halfway through, when all of a sudden Teardrop gets poisoned. Fries gets poisoned, Rocky also get poisoned while eating on Frie's Fries, angering Golfball, who tells him off, though do to her carelessness she also gets poisoned, Tennis Ball happily remarks he looks like a "mini-Tennis Ball." Nickel suggests that they use Bomby to kill the bugs, so Firey ignites him. After Coiny dies, Pin accidentally calls Needle "Needy," and No-Name's glass box explodes (due to Bomby), killing all the bugs. Team No-Name wins, leaving W.O.A.H Bunch up for elimination. Match asks TB if he can build a recovery center to revive everyone that died, but he says he can't. At the end, Spongy is shown throwing up Evil Leafy, and Gelatin comes and injects Evil Leafy with some freezing substance. He then writes "First" on her back, beginning the freezing syringe gag. Possible Challenges and Prizes Prizes: *Normal Voice *Personal Speaker box (chosen) *Immunity token *Evil Bubble *Bottle of Greenish Paint *Long Balance Beam *Immunity to Final 15 *Seed *Rearrangement of the teams *Crushed Grapes *45,678 footballs *Liquified Baseballs *Arms *Personal Recovery Center *Muddy Dirt *Lead Weights *6,342,965 dollars *Immunity to final 14 Challenges: *Count to 46 *Clean up the most trash *Baseball Game *Breath holding contest *Get run over by the most cars *Eat 3,745 chocolate balls *Kill Leafy with a box of markers *Destroy bugs (chosen) Reccomended Characters 1st - Tune by BFDIdubita23 2nd - Acorn by LordSparklV 3rd - Coconut by SunSlicer2 4th - Revived Bubble by Siminjamonkey 5th - Map from OU by TeenChampion 6th - Lamp by TotalPokeDramaE 7th - Mic by tim 8th - Lime by Joey B. 9th - Chocolate Milk by PixieStickDriver101 10th - Plug by goldenzoomi 11th - Gifty by catmis8 12th - Evil Book by redking632 13th - Torch by cheetah465 14th - Immunity Token by Joey B. 15th - Salad by redking632 16th - Globe by THEDKA3 17th - Disco Ball by Beckham918 18th - Announcer Recovery Center Creater (Not Yet) by Epiczac 19th - Chip by Shinymew05 20th - 9 Ball by Joey B. 21st - Cannon Ball by AzelfStar 22nd - A duck by redking632 23rd - Cheez-It by AzelfStar 24th - Doughball by jacknjellfy 25th - Poster by AzelfStar Gallery TLC in a LOL.png|The TLC is located inside the LOL. Dora Elimination.png|"Dora, go explore the TLC." Alliance.JPG|Bubble saving Ruby from her disappointment. Batch-bubble.jpg|Match is glad for Bubble to be back! Hgfjerj.jpg|Puffball cannot spin the prize wheel being armless. itssofuzzy.png|Pencil likes Puffball's fuzzy speaker box. last16ep3.png|The remaining 16 who have yet to receive cake. last6ep3.png|The remaining 7 who have yet to receive cake. Scaredneedle.png|Needle is scared of Coiny's threat to repeatedly call her "Needy". Ffffffffffffff.jpg|"Everyone must enter their team's glass box." bandicam 2012-08-20 14-52-39-746.jpg|Fries telling Gelatin that his fries are a year old. bandicam 2012-08-20 14-54-58-368.jpg|Ice Cube and Book covered in bugs while their alternates. Rtrtrtrt.jpg|A group of contestants are poisoned. Dora 013.PNG|Dora and Fries are the bottom 2! Dora 014.PNG|Dora about to be eliminated. Possioned teardrop .jpg|"Oh no! Teardrop's been poisoned!" Frozen evil leafy's back.jpg|"Ah, it's beautiful." Needlewerid.jpg|To switch or not to switch? mqdefault05.jpg|Don't call me Need- mqdefault08.jpg|All of No-Name were poison. 4.jpg|Finally! c53975fa4cf1a852cf1a553df67033cc.jpg|Get into the glass box. Goofs *When the recommended characters were shown, it said that Cheez-it was made by AzelfStar, but in reality, he was made by SuperMightyMichael. *When Puffball said "Whatever", she wasn't changing color. *When Golf Ball and Yellow Face were declared safe during Cake At Stake, Book was to the right of Fries instead of the left. *Although Spongy was not present at Cake at Stake because of being dead, he was seen walking towards Cake at Stake with the other contestants. *When Puffball tells Pencil not to call her "Puffy" they were suddenly seen on the grass instead of the Cake at Stake area. *When half of the contestants were safe,and half were not, Dora's face became blank, like Slender Man's. **This is probably because the lighting was so bright her face couldn't be shown. *When the bugs were in, their legs moved, but not their bodies. *At 1:24, the contestants on the left side are supposed to be on the right, and the ones on the right are supposed to be on the left. **This happens throughout Cake at Stake. *'WORST MISTAKE EVER! '''You can see that the voting ends August 20, 2012. This is when Michael and Cary make the next episode. They have to stop making the episode by September 1, 2012! ... Still don't get it? Try counting the days between August 20 and September 1. (jacknjellify has to work on BFDIA 4 in ___ days!) Trivia *This is the first time Bubble has appeared in Battle For Dream Island Again. *Yellow Face, Teardrop, Coiny, Fries, Golf Ball, Bomby, Bubble, and Rocky died in this episode. *This marks the fourth time Bomby has exploded. *Spongy was seen walking to Cake At Stake despite being captured by Evil Leafy previously. **It is later revealed that Spongy is alive and Evil Leafy spit him out. *Needle was forcibly switched to the W.O.A.H Bunch, becoming the second contestant to do so, following Teardrop. *Puffball won her own personal Speaker Box. *This is the second episode of BFDIA episode so far that the prize winner did not get the least amount of dislikes. *The Puffball Speaker Box told Dora to go explore the Tiny Loser Chamber, a possible reference to the show Dora the Explorer. *This is the first episode in either season to be released earlier than a duration of a month. *This is the second episode to show Puffball growing to an abnormal size. the other time are in the previous episode. *On the wheel, one of the challenge is where you have to kill Leafy with a box of markers, despite not being present in the competition. **Another challenge is to get run over by the most cars, although there are no Recovery Centers which exist. *The book of BFDI tips and tricks is written with a "sloppyright 1,000,000,000 B.C". *In Golf Ball's book of BFDI tips and tricks, Golf Ball states that she has competed on both BFDIs. However, the book was seemingly written a billion years ago. Everyone learns about Dream Island in Take the Plunge: Part 1. Golf Ball wouldn't know about BFDI unless she could predict the future. *On YouTube, someone pointed out that Rocky got the 2nd most likes and made a joke about a "Rocky Speaker Box". *Gelatin began the freezing syringe running gag near the end of the episode which carried on to episode 4 and 5. *It is possible that Bubble could be a debuting contestant in BFDIA. *When Fries became poisoned, it turns out that the bugs are moving their legs, but not their body... (see Goofs) *This is the shortest episode in the 2nd season so far. * Some tip that want to know. **Tip #45: Don't be Snowball. **Tip #46: Calculate your current chance of winning every week, if not every day. **Tip #47: An alliance of more than 4 or 4 will most surely divide into opposite sides. *Gelatin writing "First" on then-frozen Evil Leafy is similar to people posting "First!" on YouTube videos when they're first in the comments. Quotes *''Puffball: Don't call me Puffy, but I'm not going to slap you, 'cuz I'm nice. **''Pencil:'' No, you're not gonna slap me because you don't have arms. **''Puffball:'' Whatever. *''Ruby'': Umm, alliance, I have a confession to make. **''Pencil:'' I knew it, didn't you know it Match! **''Match:'' OMG, I totally, like, knew it! **''Pencil:'' Anyway, go on. *'Golf Ball: Yellow Face, stop being poisoned! YOU'VE GOT WORK TO DO!!! *''Nickel:'' (after realizing that half are safe)'' Well, I just know I'm going to lose!'' *''Golf Ball:'' (after Puffball gets the prize) But I was supposed to get the most likes, I manage the team! *''Needle'' (after being called "Needy")"Don't call me-" (teams glass box blows up) Category:Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:single challenge Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Insectophobe's Nightmare Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Again